Daddy's Little Girl My Ass
by Dr. KQuinn
Summary: Booth and Bones have a new case, and along the way they meet an intrsting 14 year old, or 16 year old whatever. Will she be the end? Or will she make them see what we have all along?
1. The Case

I don't own it...wish I did but I don't

"Bones! We have a case," Seely Booth said as he strolled into Dr. Temperance Brennan's office. She looked up at him through her auburn hair.

"Just let me finish this sentence."

She saved her paper and stood up. He smiled and helped her into her jacket. He handed over the file.

"Young girl by the name of Alice Heart found a very decomposed body at a beat up abandoned house."

Brennan nodded once.

"Alright let's go."

They walked out of her office as normally as ever with his hand on her the small back. The drive to the crime scene was quiet…well as quiet as ever with them. When they arrived they got out of the car and headed straight for the body.

"Male, early 40s, rate of decomposition says he's been here for about a year, he probably worked in construction."

A new officer walked up behind her.

"You can't possibly know that."

One of the older officers smiled at him a very knowing smile.

"Oh but she can. Well get the evidence to the Jeffersonian ma'am."

She smiled her thanks and took off her gloves. Booth helped her up and they walked back to the SUV.

"I want to drive."

"No Bones, I drive. That's the way it'll always be."

"You're such an alpha-male!"

The older officer smiled as he watched the two drive off.

Any day now.

**2 days later**

Dr. Brennan walked into her partners office.

"Booth, we got an ID on the victim. General Thomas Hare. Also known as-"

"Moe. Yeah I know."

She looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"You knew him."

"Everyone knew Moe. He risked his life to save his buddies. Then he got hit with some chemicals in the Gulf and he got sent home. It nearly killed him."

"I'm sorry Booth. We'll find how did this to him."

She put her hand on his hand and he smiled at the simple contact.

"You're getting better at this whole comfort thing."

She smiled one of the smiles that made him go weak at the knees. They just stayed looking at each other for a while before she stood up.

"I've got the file on Hare. He lived in San Antonio Texas. His wife Kristine went missing 5 years ago. He married a woman named April Moss a year later. A month after that his daughter and son went missing. The daughter, Kelsey Hare was 10, and his son Jesse Hare was a few months old. He was reported missing by his wife last year."

She handed him pictures of Kristine Hare, April Hare, Kelsey Hare, and Jesse Hare.

He stopped at the picture of the daughter.

"She doesn't look like she's 10. In fact she looks like she's at least 16."

"Yes she does. She was an all A student, in every club there was at school, helped the teachers after school, and made the top scores of her class on the TAKS test."

"She was bright. I met her at her birthday party her mother through for her. She was 6 and could speak some language that I didn't even know existed. She wanted to know everything she told me. She would have been a squint."

"Booth, there's one more thing."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"What?"

Some of the teachers at Kelsey's school said that they thought she was being abused. And the person that murdered Hare was 5'2."

"So what, Bones? What are you telling me? That Moe would hurt her daughter. NO BONES! HE WOULDN'T!"

"Okay, Booth. I was saying that she could have killed him."

"So now we have a suspect. The only problem is…she's been missing four 4 years!"


	2. The Great Kelsey

Still don't own it!

Booth nearly hit the wall in frustration. It had been two weeks scene they had gotten the case and they had yet to get anything done. They knew that he was killed by a stab wound to the neck and she had broken his arm. They knew that one of Kelsey's teachers were coming up to speak to them but couldn't get off work until Friday. And just when he thought he would go crazy, his partner walked in.

"Come on. We're going to the diner for dinner."

Booth smiled.

"Normally I'm the one taking you out, dragging you by the hand."

She grinned at him.

"Normally I'm the one staying in my office at all hours of the night, but I know how much this case is stressing you out so I figured you'd like the change."

"I do, Bones."

"Good."

They smiled at each other, not even realizing they were still holding hands.

**At the dinner**

Booth ordered his normal and so did Bones. They smiled at each other and everyone from the outside thought they were just a couple in love, including a 14 year old girl sitting a table down from them with a little four year old boy but if you looked at that 14 year old girl you would have sworn up and down she was much older.

Brennan over heard a little of their conversation when the couple had stopped talking enough to eat.

"But Kelly it's expensive here."

The girl laughed.

"Don't worry about it Jess. This is my treat to you for making all of those awesome grades."

The little boy smiled back and took a bite of the pie "Kelly" had ordered for him. I didn't go unnoticed by Brennan that the girl didn't eat anything.

"So Bones…"

Bones and her partner got back to talking and she lost track of Kelly. Then about 10 minutes later she heard a familiar word.

"Come on Sweetie. Time to go."

She once again found herself looking at the girl. _Why does she look so familiar?_

"Booth, does she look like someone we know?"

He turned to look at her and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah Bones. That's Kelsey Hare."

Kelsey heard her name and turned her head sharply. Booth could see the panic in her eyes. She swiftly stood, threw down her money not even bothering to get change, grabbed Jesse and ran.

"Damn. She's fast and she's paranoid. That's going to make this tricky."

"Come on Booth. We'll follow her car."

The pair quickly ran out the door and looked for the girl. She was steadily walking in strides toward the country side.

"Come on."

But Kelsey was very _very_ smart and knew they were following her. She walked in a circle until Brennan finally said something.

"Booth, she knows. I'll call Ange and she can follow her that way she won't run."

Booth nodded and watched as Kelsey smiled down at the sleeping boy she had in her arms. He would put her in jail if it was the last thing he did.

Angela followed her to a very old very small house. It looked like it was probably given to them just because no one else would buy it. It also looked like Jesse was pretty heavy and Kelsey was exhausted. She watched as she entered the house and waited until she left. Ange noted the babysitter saying goodbye and followed her.

She left to a bar.

Kelsey's second job.

"Booth! We were wrong."

"About what, Bones?"

"About how long Hare's been dead. It's been a week, not a year."

"How did this happen?"

"Well we just got the test back. And rate of decomp varies."

"Okay well then why'd his wife report him missing a year ago?"

"That's your part of the team. Not mine."

Booth smiled.

"Well let's go find out."

April Hare sobbed. Sobbed _annoyingly._

"He went off looking for those kids. He called me every night though. So when he didn't call for a while I got worried and reported him missing."

Brennan nodded even though it was only to get away from the women.

"We understand. I'm sorry for your loss."

Booth and Bones left the room and headed for a little one bedroom, dump of a house in the country side.

The lady who opened the door was not Kelsey but introduced herself as the babysitter.

"I watch him while Kelsey's at work. She'll be home soon. You could just stay here for a while."

"That would be great."

Booth let Jesse play with his badge just like he let Parker and watched as the little boy smiled and politly said thank you. He then gave it back and went back to reading the book he had out infront of him.

Bones smiled at the boy and offered to read the book to him.

"No thank you."

Both adults smiled at each other. Brennan started to look around the house. It was evident that they didn't have much money but there were a few things that looked like they didn't belong. Like for example the sterio system and the TV. And just when she was going to say something to Booth they heard a very loud thump.

Revei please! I would love you forever! Even if it was only to tell me it sucked!


	3. I Killed Him

"I'm fine

"I'm fine!" Kelsey said as she walked threw the door.

She looked at Booth and Bones.

"Then again maybe I spoke to soon."

"Kelly!"

The little boy clung to her legs.

"Hey Sweetie! How'd that test go?"

She bent down to his level. He smiled and ran to the back of the house. He came back with a paper.

Kelsey smiled at the grade.

"This is great, Jess! I'm so proud of you! Look Mrs. May! Another perfect score!"

She swept him up in a hug and twirled him around. Booth was disgusted by this act. She killed his friend, her father and now she was acting like she was this little boy's mother. Bones watched in interest. This girl was only 14 but yet she took on the responsibility of a grown adult. Kelsey smiled up at them.

"Just let me get changed, and I'll be right back."

She walked into the back of the miniature house and when she came she had changed out of her back slacks and white button down shirt into a black long sleeve shirt with a scoop neck that showed off her very evident cleavage and fitting blue jeans and very high black heels.

"Jess, Sweetie, put on the song."

Jesse got up and turned on the stereo on. Then he plugged an Ipod into it and went threw the songs. Kelsey got out her make up and started applying counselor under her eyes. Then she got out some dark eye shadow and applied that to. A techno beat came on and she stood up. She started to dance with her little brother. Then she started sing.

"When the world is darker than I can understand.  
When nothing turns out the way I planned.  
When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight.  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night.

I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.

When my insides are wracked with anxiety.  
You have the touch that will quiet me.  
You lift my spirit. You melt the ice.  
When I need inspiration, when I need advice.

I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.

Where would I be? What would I do?  
If you'd never helped me through.  
I hope someday if you've lost your way.  
You could turn to me like I turn to you.

I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.

I turn to you. When fear tells me to turn around.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside "

Brennan took the time Kelsey was singing to make a little not about how she looked so she could recognize her faster next time. She had short dirty blonde hair that was up in a pony tail. She had paper white skin, dark blue eyes, big plump lips, and good cheekbones. Her chest had to at least a double D and she had curves. Ange would have said she was "Blessed." Booth was repulsed by her. She sang beautifully. She was really good. Better then good. But he still hated her.

"Ms. Hare I'm Special Agent Seely Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We're here to ask you some questions about Moe Hare." Booth said in his best FBI voice.

She looked at them for a second then at Jesse and the babysitter, Mrs. May.

"Mrs. May, you can go. I'll take care of things from here."

The wemon nodded.

"Thank you."

Kelsey turned and took out her cell phone. She pressed speed dial.

"Jake, it's me. I can't come into work today."

Booth could hear the man on the other line.

"The Great Kelsey can't come in. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She laughed nervously.

"I'll call you and tell you in a little bit."

She hung up and smiled at Jesse.

"Wanna' see if Mrs. George will let you spend the night?"

The boys grin grew.

"YEAH!"

Kelsey smiled and dialed the old womens number.

"Hey it's me. Do you think you can watch Jesse tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"Thank you very much."

Jesse jumped up and down. Both Brennan and Booth had fallen for the little boy. He was just so cute.

"Thank you Kelly!"

She smiled brightly as he kissed her cheek and went to the back to grab his things. She turned to the partners.

"Do you mind if I walk him over to the next door neibors house. You can come to if you need to."

Booth nodded coldly.

She smiled politely at them both.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth I'm sorry for being so rude. Would you like a drink or anything else?"

"Yes please," Brennan said.

Kelsey smiled.

"Soda, water, tea?"

"Water is fine."

She walked in to the kitchen and Brennan followed. She took note of how bare everything was. When Kelsey opened the fridge she saw a small thing of milk and one small bottle of water. She handed the water to her.

"Here you go. Come on Jess!"

Jesse jumped up and she placed him on her hip. Brennan wondered how she could do all of these things in heels she couldn't even walk in.

"Alright let's go."

They walked over to the house across the street. The partners walked behind the siblings. They both listened to their conversation.

"I got your money for your field trip tommarrow."

"I don't have to go Kelly."

"Yes you do. It's the fun part of school. And what's your job?"

"To go to school and go to college." He answered as if he were prod he remembered.

Brennan smiled.

"Good. Now I will give Mrs. George the money and you make sure to have fun."

"Okay."

Kelsey smiled contently.

"What do we do before crossing the street?"

"Look both ways!"

They looked and walked across the street.

"Kelly could you sing me the lullaby? You know the one that always makes me sleepy."

"Yeah Sweetie."

She started to sing and Brennan closed her eyes, enjoying the sweetness of it. The small song had a haunting melody.

"Tobhair aire cara

Slainte ca

An geimhreadh Slan

Gealghairiseisium"

The little boy smiled and she kissed his cheek. An old woman came out and took him inside.

Kelsey, Booth, and Brennan walked back in silence.

They sat down on the couch and Booth asked the question he had wanted to all night.

"Did you know about the death of Thomas Hare?"

She looked at him and smiled sadly almost.

"Of course I did. I killed him."


	4. Stitches

Booth and Bones stood in shock

Booth and Bones stood in shock. Kelsey smiled and held out her arms.

"Isn't this were you put the hand cuffs on me, read me my rights and put me in jail?"

Booth visibly shook himself off and slapped the cuffs on her wrist. Bones saw that it was tight even for his lowest form of disgust. She also saw how Kelsey's eyes became blank and how she looked so….soiled. Like stone almost. Booth looked like he was about to lose it.

"Did you feel some kind of sick rush when you killed him?"

Correction, he had lost it. Kelsey kept her blank look. It was as if she couldn't hear him. She just kept her eyes focused on a patched on the wall.

"Did you not even care? What made you kill him, huh? Did he not pay enough attention to you? Too much of an emotional weight?"

Booth grasped her right wrist and yanked her down. Bones saw the pain flash in her eyes before becoming cold again. She never stopped watching that spot on the wall. That's when she saw the blood running down Kelsey's hand.

"Booth-"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Booth-" She tried again.

"Did you not understand the pain he carried?"

"BOOTH!"

He turned and looked her with a puzzled look.

"Her wrist. It's bleeding."

He looked down and saw it too. Kelsey looked at the wall like it was her safety net. If she looked at it long enough all of this would go away.

"Let her out of the cuffs, Booth."

Booth knew better then to argue when she used her doctor voice on him. He left one side of the cuffs on her.

Kelsey sprung to life.

"Dr. Brennan, would you be as kind as to give my bag?"

"Sure."

She quickly handed her the bag. Kelsey muttered her thanks and took five things out of her bad, a needle, string, duck tape, a small candle and a lighter. She put the candle on the counter and lit it with the lighter. Then she took the needle and tied the string through it.

"Is this some kind of ritual thing?" Booth asked heatedly.

"No, Agent Booth. It's not."

She pushed back her long sleeve and Bones held back the urge to scream. She had seen "bad" on rotting human flesh. But never to wear you couldn't tell it was skin in a living human. The sight even made Booth sick. Her arm was covered in purple and white scares. She even had a few red and a few grey here and there. The rest looked withered next to her silky white complexion that it had a haunting effect. It had a piece of silver duck tape around her wrist were the blood was leaking. She pulled it off rapidly. The partners could hear her sharp intake of breath. Then she pulled out the black string that had been holding the skin together. It pulled the skin and bled profoundly but Kelsey never flinched. She picked up the needle and held it to the flame. Bones understood first what she was about to do.

"Your not really going to….you know, are you?"

Kelsey smiled politely.

"Yes I am. You can go to the back if it makes you uncomfortable."

She shook her head and Kelsey turned her attention back to the needle. She took it off the flame and pushed it threw her skin. Up and down, threw the skin, almost as if she was stitching up a pillow and not her own arm.

"Will you cut that for me?"

Bones took a pain of scissors that were on the table and cut it off. Kelsey took one end in her mouth and tied a small knot. She pulled as hard as she could without breaking the string and tied a second knot. She took the tape and started to pull it up with her mouth. Then she placed the tape over her homemade stitches. Kelsey turned back to Booth and held out her hands.

"'Kay. You can put them back on."

Brennan mentally shook herself off.

"That wound is consistent with a stab wound. You wouldn't be able to do that yourself, not with your left hand. Who did that to you?"

Kelsey almost laughed at the irony of the question.

"You already know. You'd never tell anyone cuz how could someone as great as Moe Hare hurt his own daughter? Even Army boy over here said it. No one would think it, even if it was the truth."

Bones pulled up the back of her shirt. There was one scare on the small of her back where Booth put his hand. It was almost a circle.

"Foster parent got mad at me one day."

Kelsey nodded sadly.

"And did anyone believe you when you told them?"

Their eyes locked. They knew the answer.

"No."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"I believe you."

Booth stood in awe and watched these women talk like this. _Bones never told me that. Why is she so special? I'll kill who ever did that to her. Bones deserves so much better then that. _

Then there was Kelsey. Moe wouldn't hit his daughter_. She's lying. I don't believe her. _

"Time to go. Come on."

Booth pushed her toward the SUV. The ride to headquarters was silent. They made their way into the interrogation room where the real trouble began.


	5. Screaming Cells

**Don't own em'. Wish I did but I don't. **

**So thanks to all of you reading this! **

**On with the story! **

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

"So, Miss Hare-"

"It's Quinn. And that's legal. I can show you the birth records."

"Who's Quinn? Old boyfriend?"

Kelsey smiled sadly and looked down at the table.

"It was my mother's maiden name."

Bones shook her head. Booth seethed.

"What was his last name not good enough for you?"

Kelsey looked at him, trying to decide whether he was a good guy or a bad guy. _One things for sure. He's not on my side. _

"I killed him. You find out why I killed him, I will tell you everything you want to know."

Booth pushed himself into the girls face, but she didn't flinch. Bones noticed how she wasn't breathing and how she seemed to be protecting her abdomen with her good arm.

"I should kill you myself."

Kelsey smiled as if mocking him.

"Seems so familiar. Huh. I wonder….Oh that's right you don't wanna' hear about that cuz it's not the picture perfect image you had in your head of him. But face it, abuse rates go up 20 percent each time a unit of soldiers come home. That's a proven fact."

She turned to Bones.

"Dr. Brennan you're a forensic anthropologist, meaning you work with bones, correct?"

"Correct."

"So if you took my X-rays you would be able to prove I was abused."

Bones smiled. This kid was intelligent.

"Yes I will. I contact a friend of mine and we'll get started tommarrow morning."

Kelsey smiled her thanks, and Booth glared at the two.

"Well Miss _Quinn_ I'll just show you to your cell."

"BOOTH!"

He looked up to see Deputy Director Cullen glaring at him.

"I want to talk to you and Dr. Brennan NOW."

"Yes, sir."

Booth and Bones stood up making their way over to were he was standing.

"You will not put that little girl into a cell Booth."

"But sir she killed him! She even admitted to it!"

"She is still a child. A little girl none the less. This will make one noisy mess."

"But sir-"

"Where is she?" A large tan man with black hair and blue eyes came in screaming.

"Where is Kelsey?" Another large man said.

This one was very dark with dark eyes and a buzz cut. He was bigger then Booth by at least 3 inches. And then he had way stronger. That much was evident. They looked at the group expectantly.

"Told you Booth. Big noisy mess."

"Then what do you propose we do with her sir?"

"She can stay in my office."

Everyone looked at Dr. Brennan.

"Well we have security and she can sleep on my couch."

One of the two men snorted.

"Kelsey…sleep…yeah like that's gonna' happen."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan."

Booth looked between his boss and his partner.

"No sir! You can't let her do that."

"She offered Booth. That's what we will do. Now I'll go in and talk to her tell her what's going on. You two will get a chance to see her in a second."

He walked into the room and Bones walked behind him.

"Miss Quinn, I'm Deputy Director Cullen."

Kelsey stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Deputy Director Cullen and please call me Kelsey."

"Alright Kelsey. We have decided we will not put you in a cell but you will stay in Dr. Brennan's office. She has a couch you can sleep on. And two men are outside waiting to talk to you."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

Culled looked at her.

"Did you really kill him?"

She took a large breath.

"Yes sir I did."

The two men from before barged through the door.

"Kels, I don't like Mr. FBI over here!"

"Jake, Teddy Bear!"

Kelsey's squeal rivaled Angela's.

She hugged them both tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see just how much trouble you were in." The one named Jake said.

She grinned wickedly.

"I'm in a lot of trouble."

"We can tell." Both men said together.

"Okay guys, go home. Watch Jess for me will ya'?"

"Of course we'll take little man." This time it was "Teddy Bear"

She smiled brightly.

"Thanks."

They hugged her again and turned to leave.

"By the way, every one says they want you back soon. They miss the main act."

"Tell them I'll be there soon."

Kelsey smiled at Bones.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. I'm sure Agent Booth was none to happy to hear about this agreement."

Just then Booth walked through the door and glared at her.

"I will have surveillance at all times. Maybe even a guard outside the door. Try to run, or try to hurt her and I will kill you. No questions asked."

Kelsey nodded surely and followed behind them silently. She got into the back of the SUV and watched as the two bickered over her being a vegetarian. She smiled to herself. The way his eyes lit up when he was talking to his Bones. The way Bones smiled if she knew he wasn't looking. It must be obvious to every one.

Then everything got silent as they both started to think over what had happened today. They knew this was a change. Whatever this girl was she was a change for them.

Bones turned her body to look at her.

"How did you know Booth was in the Army?"

"Ma'am?"

"Earlier you called him "Army Boy". How did you know he had been in the army?"

"He called my father Moe. Only people from the army called him that."

Booth's hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"He was a good man."

"No doubt Agent Booth. In the army he was a good man. But you didn't know him after that. I understand the war might have affected him but I was not a military target. He seemed to forget that sometimes."

"You don't even know half the things he's been through!"

Kelsey nodded her head in agreement.

"Nor have I claimed to Agent Booth. I simply stated I was not a military target."

The rest or the ride was silent. They walked calmly up to the Jeffersonian Institution. Kelsey walked behind Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan who walked a little closer then a platonic distance. She gaped at the beautiful landscape. She had lived in trash all her life and to see something this grand was a total shock. When she walked through the doors she had to remind herself not to look stupid and point to things like a child. A women with tan skin and wavy brown hair walked up and smiled.

"Hey Bren, Hey Booth, who's the kid?"

Kelsey stuck out her hand to introduce herself.

"I'm Kelsey Quinn."

"Angela, but you can call me Ange."

"She's the murderer Ange."

Angela looked at Booth, then to Brennan, then back to the girl.

"This kid? But she's just a kid, she can't be even legal to drink. No more then 20."

Kelsey smiled proudly.

"And that's why I could always get the jobs at the bars. I'm 14, ma'am."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Wow. This case should be interesting."

"She's going to stay in my office."

"This just keeps getting better and better."

She turned to Booth who was looking at the girl with a look of total hatred.

"Why are you so polite? This isn't school. Kissing ass won't get you out of killing som one."

Kelsey smiled and her eyes glazed over.

"My mother always told me to polite no matter what."

"Oh you mother. Did you kill her too?"

Bones saw the immense amount of pain that flashed through the young girl. For a second she looked young. Even younger then her true age of 14. If booth hadn't been blinded by rage he would have seen it as well.

"Bren Sweetie I'm going to take Kelsey here to your office."

"Thanks."

Brennan pulled Booth aside. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Booth. Start pulling yourself together. He may have been a friend but you have to face the facts. He very well might have abused her."

"No Bones...He wasn't like that."

Booth looked so lost and hurt that this time she pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her needing to hold on to her strength.

"Thank you, Temperance."

Him saying her name sent shivers down her spine and she looked into his eyes. Neither of them seemed to realize they were still holding each other or that they were in the middle of the Lab.

"Dr. Brennan there is a girl in your office!"

Zach watched as they blushed and jumped away from each other.

"I have to go."

Booth had almost made it out the door when he heard his name. He truend and saw his partner racing to him.

"Booth! I want to help you through this. I know I'm not good with people but I want to help you."

She kissed his cheek and smiled as she ran back to her office. Just as she walked in she heard a loud grumbling noise.

"Kelsey was that your stomach?"

"Yes ma'am. It was."

"How long has it been since you ate?"

"A while."

She looked so small and tired sitting there trying to keep her eyes open.

"I'll get you food and then off to sleep."

Kelsey ate quickly and fell asleep of the floor. Brennan started writing her new book.

Then at around 2am….

Kelsey started to scream.

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

**Please reveiw! Tell me I'm horrible and I suck or you love it either one works for me! Just something!**


	6. Don't Know What to do with Me

**Okay so it's been a while. I'm rwally sorry but i have 5 advanced courses and eachone has at least an hour of homework and then math has 2 hours. And then my choir is having a big competition in like 20 days and we haven't even got all of our music yet. I'm a little...out of it. I'll update once a week i promise! Lots of fluff in this chapter! Now we start getting to the sweet part. **

**I own nothing. Exept the plant in my bathroom. **

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

Kelsey just kept screaming.

"Momma! No MOMMA! DADDY DON'T! STOP!! DON'T HURT HER! Please…"

Kelsey was shaking and thrashing. Her eyes were open but gazed over like she had taken to much medication of some sort. Bones was at a loss. She just simply didn't know what to do. And those screams…so full of pain, anger, defeat, and most of all a heat wrenching sadness. The guard ran in and took charge of things.

"Call the hospital."

He held the girls hands down to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE LET HER GO!"

She got very quiet. Bones couldn't even tell if she was breathing as she watched her from her desk. Then she started screaming again.

"NOT THE SNAKES! NO PLEASE! NOT SNAKES!"

She kept screaming in pure terror. The guard thought he'd be sick soon. Paramedics ran in and tied her to the stretcher. She trashed and screamed. Bones could see blood poor out of her wounds. Then as fast as it came on she stopped. She was silent except for her heavy breathing. Her eyes were open and she watching the people with distrust. Bone did the only thing she could think of as the ambulance sped off with Kelsey in it….she called Booth.

"What do want Bones?"

Bone started to cry as she heard his voice. It was so comforting even when sh had just witnessed what she had.

"Booth…she just kept screaming. And then they put her on the stretcher and she started to bleed and…"

She was sobbing. It hurt her to think that this girl had gone through so much.

"I'll be right there, Bones."

"Hurry."

She hung up the phone and took a breath realizing how stupid she sounded. She was a rational scientist. Rational scientist don't cry over murders. So why was her rational side leaving her now. She didn't want Booth to see her like this. She didn't want to seem venerable. She wanted Booth to see her as a strong women.

"Bones! Where are you?"

He found her sitting on the floor on a heap. In one short movement he was next to her with his arms around her. They just sat there like that for a while neither one wanting to move.

"What happened Bones?

"I was writing for my next novel after Kelsey had fallen asleep. Then at around 2am she started screaming and kicking around. Charlie ran in and I called the hospital. They took her in about ten minutes ago."

Bones shoved her head into his shoulder as she had when she thought her brother was dead.

"It was horrible. I've never heard screams like that. I deal with the dead. They don't scream like that."

He ran his fingers through her hair. He loved it when she opened up to him but he hated it when she was hurt. Admittedly the time those two things happed at the same time.

"It's okay. I'm right here."

Bones looked him in the eyes and smiled brightly through her tears.

"I know. You always are."

He smiled his "Charm smile"

"I'm not going to leave you Bones."

"I know. I trust you."

His heart swelled at her faith. She trusted him with her heart and now he knew it. He was going to take care of. Very well.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm going to the hospital. Your coming too."

He smiled at her and saluted.

"Yes ma'am."

Booth helped her up off the floor and put his hand on the small of her back as they walked out to his car. He remembered the scar that was underneath the soft purple shirt.

"Hey Bones."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get that scar?"

She looked at the ground.

"I was in my second foster home. The couple that took us in only did it for the money. They man got mad when one of the girls asked him for help on her history paper and tried to hit her. I pushed him away and he hit me instead. I got a job and started taking defense classes."

Booth pulled her closer to his side.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do it."

He smiled sadly at her.

"But I wish no one had."

She took his hand and smiled brightly.

I love him.

The realization hit her hard. She hadn't known it all along. Well her heart did but her head didn't. Know they were both on the same page. She thought she would be afraid or feel the urge to run. But somehow she didn't. She felt elated. This was Booth and she trusted Booth.

They drove with the sirens to the hospital. Everything was quiet and you could no longer here Kelsey screaming. Bones was very grateful for that. She didn't think she'd be able to take it again.

"Excuse me. We're here to see a Kelsey Quinn."

A tall nurse with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled warmly at Booth.

"She's in room B201. My name is Jasmine. Just ask for me if someone gives you trouble."

Booth smiled his "Charm smile". Bones felt a wave of heat. She wanted this women gone. NOW. What was so great about her? Sure she was tall and sure she was blonde. Sure she had perfectly tanned skin and pretty blue eyes. What made her so perfect?

"That won't be necessary. I think we can find a room and I'm a _doctor_ so I think I will be able to pass without trouble."

The nurse smiled harshly at her then turned back to Booth who had been quietly watching his partner.

"Well if you have ANY kind of trouble you can call me."

She slipped something out of her breast pocket.

"Here's my number."

Booth smiled and took the number and placed it in the back pocket of his jeans. Bones glared at the women and the nurse raised her eyebrows. Then Bones felt a surge of power knowing that it would be herself that Booth was eating with tonight and not this girl. She smiled widely. And grabbed Booth's hand pulling him toward room B201.

"I think he'll be fine."

Booth grinned. He didn't know what just happened back there but he was pretty sure Bones was jealous.

_Could that mean….no….but maybe…._

They entered the room to see Kelsey sitting up in the bed staring blankly at nothing. The doctor was trying to get her to lie down.

"Please Miss Quinn. The body can only run for so long without sleep. You need to sleep."

"No."

The answer was curt and impassive. She angled her head to look at the doctor.

"I don't need that long anyway."

Bones felt a pang of…something. She had respect for the girl. Looking at death so fearlessly. But then she thought this girl had no will to live. And that pissed her off.

The doctor looked at the two of them and signaled he wanted to go outside the door. Kelsey looked at the pair.

"He's going to tell you I have chronic night terrors. There's nothing you can do about them. 'You'll grow out of them.' That's what he'll say. That's all we know."

Kelsey once again took on her blank eyes and started to hum to herself so softly Bones almost couldn't hear it.

"Kelsey! Kels! Kels Bells!"

The man from earlier cam running into the room.

"Hey Jake! Look where I am now. They just don't know what to do with me."

Jake smiled.

"Nope. I can see that. Look what I brought."

He reached in his back pocket. Booth pulled out his gun.

"Hands were I can see them."

"It's an I pod, Agent Booth."

Kelsey laughed slightly. She looked back at him.

"You taken the whole 'Gun-in-my-face-thing a lot better then I did."

Jake rolled his eyes nervously.

"Thanks, Kelsey. Really comforting."

She raised one eyebrow at him.

"It could be worse."

"How?"

She smiled wickedly.

"I could be holding the gun."

Bones laughed a little at this. Booth turned and looked at her with a look of disbelief.

"What? It was funny."

Kelsey smiled warmly at her.

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, let me introduce you to my boss, Jake Black."

"Your boss?"

She smiled again.

"Yep!"

She swiftly pulled the I pod from his hand and put the earphones in.

"Where is it? Oh here it is."

She turned the music up even louder.

"Tommy used to work on the docks"

Jake and her shared a smiled.

"Oh we're half way there Oh liven on a prayer take my hand and we'll make it I swear Oh liven on a prayer."

Bones smiled as she watched the child. So happy to simply sing. She looked back at Booth who looked irritated. She took his hand and he turned to her smiling,

"Come on. Thai food. My place?"

"Sure."

Kelsey watched them as they left, still holding hands. She knew they weren't dating, but they loved each other.

_Well. I'll just have to fix that. _

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

**Reveiws are loved. Thanks to all those that have been reveiwing! I owe ya'll big time!  
Loves  
Me Myself and I**


	7. The Change in Heart

**Okay so here's the story for this week! I got TAKS this week so that means no homework. I might get some in but i really have to study. Anyway I'll be updating at least once a week. I will. It's my new goal. Although I can't promise much cuz ,y sister just got her poem elected to be read at this HUGE open night for like all of San Antonio and I've been helping her with that so...I've been a busy little writer! **

**Not mine! Never was Never will be...Just crushed my dreams right there. **

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

Dr. Temperance Brennan took out her cell phone and hit speed dial number 2.

"Hey Bren!"

"Angela I want you to come with me to talk to our suspect instead of Booth."

There was a slight pause on the other end. _'Could there be trouble in paradise?'_

"Why? What's wrong with Booth?"

Bones sighed.

"This case is personal for him. He really doesn't like Kelsey and I really think she might have done it in self defense."

"Why do you think that?"

"I think Hare abused her and tried to kill her."

Brennan took a deep breath. If Booth had known what she thought….he would be devastated. She needed the proof to back it up. Then she needed to be there for him because she knew he would take it hard.

"Yeah I'll go."

"Thanks."

At least she wouldn't have to do this alone.

"Bye."

They hung up and started the long drive to the hospital that would probably change her life. Dr. Temperance Brennan didn't know that though.

Brennan and Angela walked in to the small hospital room to see Kelsey reading a book blissfully.

"Hi, Kelsey. I'm Angela. We met the other night."

The blonde girl smiled brightly.

"Of course. Nice to see you again."

She turned to Brennan.

"The doctor took my X-rays this morning. He said he'd keep them in his office until you got here."

Bren nodded and walked out inaudibly leaving Angela and Kelsey alone. She looked back at her book and then back at Angela trying to decide if she should ask the question she wanted to or not. She gave it a shot.

"Angela…do you…I know it's none of my concern but…Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan…"

Just then Angela laughed slightly.

"We've tried, Sweetie. They won't. To stubborn."

Kelsey grinned brutally.

"Would Dr. Brennan be very upset if I told you they walked out of here holding hands last night?"

Angela's eyes widened in shock and she smiled brightly while squealing.

"I knew I liked you."

Kelsey smiled and picked up her book looking around the room then back at Angela.

"This should be fun."

"What do you mean?"

Angela heard some one clearing their throat and turned to see Booth standing in the doorway. _I see what Bren meant when she said he doesn't like her_.

"Hello Agent Booth. How are you today?"

"Cut the crap Quinn."

"Just trying to be polite."

Kelsey shook her head and started to read her book.

"what cha' reading? How to get away with murder?"

"Well if you could read you could read the title."

Kelsey froze as if trying to think back on what she had just said.

"I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude of me."

"Your damn right it was."

Booth took two long strides toward her. He looked so intense Angela shrunk back in something close to fear. Kelsey held her gaze.

"Why'd you kill him."

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"If it was the truth."

"The truth as in what really happened or just what you want to hear?"

Kelsey's voice rose in volume. She was sitting straight and rigid in the hospital bed and Angela was shocked to see she was holding her own with a grown man like Booth. What had this girl gone through that she had to be strong like that.

"Booth? What are you doing here?"

Every one turned to look at Brennan in awe. Kelsey was the first to recover.

"He was just stopping by to say hello and check on me. Isn't that right Agent Booth?"

Booth was still starring at Brennan in complete devotion. Kelsey doubted he had even heard her. Or even knew she existed. And the funny part was….Brennan was starring back. Kelsey smiled at Angela and mouthed "See?" Angela smiled and bit back her squeal.

"Kelly?"

Kelsey's head snapped up. Her eyes lit up in joy.

"Hey little man."

Angela watched as a little boy, no more then four, crawled up to sit with Kelsey. He had he color hair and her eyes as well.

"Why does he call you Kelly?"

"He couldn't pronounce Kelsey when he was younger."

Kelsey turned her attention back to the little boy.

"This is my little brother Jesse. Jesse this is Angela."

"Hi!"

Kelsey laughed as she hugged him closer to her side.

"You been good for Uncle Jay and Uncle T?"

He nodded vigorously as Jacob and Teddy walked in.

"Kelly?"

She turned her face downward to see him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing me the lullaby?"

She smiled softly.

"Of course."

She nodded at Jacob who was already setting up his I pod to play the song. Then this very pretty soft tune started to hum itself threw the speakers.

"We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly"

Kelsey sang quietly this time compared to her loud booming voice. Brennan closed her eyes and listened to her sing. Angela found herself floating through her voice.

"We're holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you"

Even Booth had to listen as the striking music washed over him in a wave of comfort. How could someone who sings like that kill somebody? Maybe Moe wasn't the man he thought he was. Kelsey was looking down and the little boy that was slowly falling asleep, his head in the nook of her arm and shoulder. She had missed him. Even from one day apart they had missed each other.

"Far across the world  
The villages go by like trees  
The rivers and the hills  
The forest and the streams"

Doctors and nurses and patients stood outside her doorway to hear her sing this soft lullaby. It truly was a masterpiece. This one song would help most of them get to sleep tonight.

"Children gaze open mouth  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes"

Brennan was once again taken by the small girl. This one small girl taking on the world…and yet she looked like she could handle it with ease. Angela smiled as she realized Kelsey was no murderer.

"We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
mountains floating by"

Booth stared back at his Bones. She was smiling softly at the sound of everything together. Booth couldn't help but watch as she became more and more entranced in the music. It was a wonderful thing to see. His Bones.

"Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep"

The others behind them watched and listened not only to the song, not only to a love story, but a family in the making.

"We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly"

Kelsey smiled as she saw Jesse was asleep. She gave the doctors and others and small wave and nod. Booth smiled his charm smile at Brennan.

"Come on Bones, let's set up camp."

He looked back at Kelsey and smiled.

"We have a lot of work to do if we want to prove she's telling the truth."

Jacob took Jesse and kissed Kelsey's forehead. Teddy kissed her cheek and Kelsey did something amazing.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

But as those things go...she started screaming.

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

**So reveiw and tell me what you want to see. I really want to know!  
Love you guys who alreay have reveiwed!  
**

**Love Ya' Always  
Me, Myself, and I**


End file.
